Beasts of Aursis
Crykrevekan Beasts: Terror Ice Birds: Plump birds of ice. They feast mainly on berries and in its rarity, the corpses of anything that was unlucky to have died. They mainly nest on the ground though it is also common to find their nest in trees. Terror Ice Birds have the physiology of a turkey but also sport a wingspan of 7 meters across the body. It is capable of short-distance to long glides and can shoot ice crystals from its wings when threatened. They flee from anything that they perceive as dangerous. One of two domesticated species of Crykreveka, They also hunt Sapsihena. Guisgorms: Large worms that have a diameter ranging from 10-15 feet and usually disguise themselves as trees. They live underground and have an entire body covered in green spikes. They can also appear above ground as standing trees in which they ambush their prey either from below or above. They prefer to engulf their prey whole and will eat anything that fits in their mouths. Their eyes are a delicacy that many in the south enjoy. When finding prey it usually releases a pheromone that attracts other Guisgorms to the area. Goosles: Large geese with icy white-light blue feathers and a blue bill. They normally live in flocks of 100-150 and is appreciated by all of the Crykrevekan species. They have a unique ability that allows them to breathe ice and the this ice can form a quick cast. They love to feast on Guisgorm eyes but will take berries or tree cones any day. Hershels: Scaled horses that are larger than earth-horses. They have reddish eyes and a smallish head yet large bodies with legs powerful enough to topple trees for them to feast on the leaves and bark. They usually live in herds of about 20-50 and will have an alpha male and female to guide the tribe. They are one of two domesticated species of Crykreveka. Snowdroggins: Large elephant-like creatures with no tusks or trunk. They have a large flat head and large floppy ears to help shield their eyes. They have a large body and their mouth is in the chest cavity. They normally eat fallen trees but they prefer to target meat of any source. They have tough hide which is difficult to penetrate and a thunderous force. They are a vital part of Crykreveka as they help flatten the land so that seeds can reach the ground and become rooted. It also helps other species traverse the land easily. Sapsihena: Jellyfish-creature that lives in the sea. They wait underneath the ice for creatures to come to the waters edge before they jump out and drag them into the ocean below. They normally grapple then encase their prey to dissolve in their membrane. Sea-Freeze Devils: Manta-creatures that glide underneath the water. They are capable of short-distance flight in the sky however they cannot control themselves after they jump out of the water. They have a large whiptail that lashes to input a freeze-poison into anything that attacks it. They engulf their prey through their mouths. They have a row of bio-luminous stripes that attract prey.